Radars detect targets by transmitting a beam of electro-magnetic energy toward the target and measuring the electro-magnetic energy reflected from the target. Synthetic aperture radar (SAR) is a signal processing technique that may be implemented for use with radars to form imagery by processing reflected electro-magnetic energy acquired at differing orientations and positions relative to the target. Imagery generated by synthetic aperture radars are often used for detection of objects that may be otherwise difficult to obtain using other imagery generating devices such as video cameras that generate imagery using visible light. Conventional radar imaging systems and image processing techniques often generate distortions and artifacts such as sidelobes and aliasing, and therefore, are not entirely satisfactory in all respects.